This invention relates generally to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cooking apparatus providing means for simultaneously deep frying a first edible article and grilling a second edible article.
Prior art devices for deep frying foods have included heating elements usch as a gas burner located below a container within which cooking oil is located, so that the cooking oil is heated by the burner to deep fry the food. Also, the prior art includes grills having a heating element located below the grill for heating the grill so that an edible article placed upon the grill may be cooked. Typically, apparatus for deep frying foods and apparatus for grilling foods are not provided in an integral construction but rather are separate independent units.
It is often desirable to simultaneously deep fry one edible article, e.g., french fries, while grilling another edible article, e.g., hamburgers or steaks. Very often, this type of cooking is desirably done in an outdoor environment.
The present invention provides an integrally constructed portable cooling apparatus having both a deep frying unit and a grilling unit which receive heat from a common heat exchanger source. This provides a very convenient and economical apparatus for cooking the type of foods just described.